Batman vs Dr Eggman
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to save Batgirl who got kidnapped by Dr. Eggman.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC and Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Warner Bros. This story is dedicated to Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Dr. Eggman captured Batgirl and trapped her inside of his lair. Dr. Eggman said I've really come up with something brilliant this time. Now that I've captured Batman's potential girlfriend he'll come to me." He did a evil laugh.

One of Dr. Eggman's robots asked "Why would you want Batman to come after you? He's very dangerous."

Dr. Eggman said "You're correct about that, but you're missing out on what my plan is. Although I'm a genius when it comes to inventing stuff stealing some else's inventions seems much better. Batman has so many weapons that I can use to defeat Sonic and his friends."

Batgirl was trapped in a cell. She said "Batman's stopped hundreds of criminals. You have a zero precent chance of winning."

Dr. Eggman replied "That sounds like enough of a chance by my standards."

Batgirl said "Then your standards are literally nothing."

Meanwhile Batman was on his way to Dr. Eggman's lair. Batman called Alfred Pennyworth and said "Batgirl's in trouble. I have to rescue her from some weird egg dude."

Alfred replied "I wish you the best amount of luck sir."

A few minutes later Batman arrived at Dr. Eggman's lair. Batman burst in and looked around. One of Dr. Eggman's robots tried to attack Batman so Batman used batarangs on it. Batman beat up that robot, but a different robot started attacking him. Batman spent several minutes battling Dr. Eggman's robots.

Dr. Eggman saw a pile of broken robots on the floor and said "You messed up my robot army."

Batman asked "Who are you?"

Dr. Eggman proudly said "I'm Dr. Eggman, the most smart and dangerous scientist in the world."

Batman asked "Do you have some connection to Egghead?"

Dr. Eggman angrily said "How dare you refer to that insulting name that Sonic calls me."

Batman said "Release Batgirl."

Dr. Eggman patted Batman on the head and replied "Calm down Mr. Batman. Your girlfriend's going to be okay."

Batman said "Batgirl's not my girlfriend you judgmental doctor."

Dr. Eggman replied "I'm going to attack you Batman."

Batman said "I have tons of fighting skills that goofy dudes like you don't have."

Dr. Eggman angrily replied "How dare you accuse me of goofiness. I'm the dramatic and threatening arch enemy of Sonic."

Batman asked "Why do you hate a fast food place so much?"

Dr. Eggman said "My arch enemy isn't a food place you fool. My arch enemy is Sonic the hedgehog."

Batman asked "You have battles with a hedgehog?"

Dr. Eggman angrily said "I'm tired of you pointing out how weird I am. I'm going to beat you up Mr. Batman." Batman and Dr. Eggman started fighting. After several minutes of fighting Batman ran out of Dr. Eggman's hideout.

Batman said "I didn't manage to save Batgirl. I'll need help to save her."

Cream the rabbit walked to Batman and said "Hi Mr. Batman. I'm a big fan of your cartoons and stuff."

Batman replied "Thank you. I need help with a mission."

Amy Rose asked "What's going on?"

Batman said "Dr. Eggman kidnapped Batgirl."

Cream replied "We'll help you save her."

Batman said "I don't know if that'll be enough of a help to stop Dr. Eggman and his robots."

Blaze the cat popped up and said "This is enough to save the day. Please trust us."

Batman replied "Okay. Lets work on a plan."

A hour later Dr. Eggman said "Batman left quite a while ago and he's still not back. I'm getting concerned about that. I doubt that he's given up. He might even be working on a plan to stop me. I should of been thinking of a plan. Drat." Dr. Eggman was so stressed that he kicked one of his robots. The robot blew up. Dr. Eggman facepalmed.

Batman, Cream, Amy Rose, and Blaze snuck into Dr. Eggman's lair. Batman said "Blaze and I will focus on fighting Dr. Eggman and his robots while Cream and Amy try to get Batgirl out of the cell."

Cream and Amy replied "Okay Mr. Batman."

Dr. Eggman saw Batman and Blaze. He said "Greetings Batman. Look what the bat dragged in: a cat. You're going to face my wrath which isn't so bad, because I have a eloquent face." Batman and Blaze rolled their eyes.

Batman said "I'm going to stop you and your robots this time."

Dr. Eggman replied "You have no advantages."

Blaze said "I'm the advantage." Blaze started attacking Dr. Eggman's robots.

Dr. Eggman responded "Oh dear. She's doing a really good job at fighting my robots. She's not supposed to do that. Well she actually was hired by Batman to do that so she is doing what she should. Unfortunately I don't want her to do that."

Meanwhile Cream and Amy Rose were trying to find a key to the cell. Cream said "I don't see any keys. This seems to be scarier and harder than I thought it would be."

Amy Rose replied "Don't worry. We can find the key. In fact I'm sure that we will."

Rouge the bat flew up to Cream and Amy Rose and said "I have the cell's key. I won't give it to you, because Dr. Eggman bribed me with a diamond."

Cream said "Thankfully we have a backup plan."

Amy Rose pulled two diamonds out of her purse and said "I'll give you these two diamonds if you give us the cell's key."

Rouge responded "Okay." Rouge threw the cell's key to Cream and Amy.

Batman beat up a few more of Dr. Eggman's robots. Blaze blew up several of them. Batman said "You did a really good job."

Blaze replied "Thank you Mr. Batman."

Dr. Eggman said "You did a terrible job! Well you actually accomplished your goal so you did a great job, butI I'm ashamed of you for doing that."

Blaze replied "You should be ashamed of yourself for messing up in decades of video games." Dr. Eggman got really mad and tried to beat up Blaze. Blaze blasted Dr. Eggman across the lair.

Dr. Eggman said "I'm ashamed of this victory too." Dr. Eggman passed out.

Batman said "We took care of Dr. Eggman and all of his robots."

Blaze replied "Hopefully Cream and Amy Rose saved Batgirl."

Cream, Amy Rose, and Batgirl walked up to Batman and Blaze. Batman said "I'm proud of all of you. You did a great job today. Robin got kidnapped by a different super villain so I need to go save him."

Batgirl said "Batman saved me first. That means he thinks I'm better than Robin."

The next day Dr. Eggman said "I'm ashamed of Batman and Sonic's friends. They did a heroic and successful job at stopping my plan. I'm going to start planning my next sneaky plan." Dr. Eggman slipped on a batarang and passed out again.


End file.
